


The Smell of Coffee

by Estelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves coffee. Derek owns an coffee shop and might just be the most beautiful person Stiles has ever seen. So what else can he do but become a regular?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/gifts).



> The second part of my Secret Santa gift for aredblush and the first coffee shop AU I have ever written. (It really is about time! XD) Enjoy!

The thing is, Stiles loves coffee. So, when on his way to class, an absolute divine smell hits him, he has no choice but to stop and find out where it comes from. Turns out there is a new café on his route to university and it’s called “Hale’s Kitchen”. He makes a mental note to take the time to properly appreciate the pun later, but right now, he has to find out what causes this smell.  
Class forgotten, he rushes into the café and announces: “Whatever it is that smells like this, I need it!”  
The barista (and wow, there is something else to properly appreciate later) scrunches his impressive eyebrows together and asked “Coffee?” in a tone that clearly questions Stiles’ sanity. Any other time, Stiles would be insulted, but right now he’s focused on the amazing smell. “If it’s your coffee that smells this good, then yes please!” He nods enthusiastically to make sure beautiful barista gets his point. The man just raises his eyebrows slightly, clearly still thinking that Stiles might be insane, and turns around to make said coffee.  
When he hands it to Stiles a bit later, he immediately takes a sip and “Oh my God!”, he moans, “This is the best coffee in the world! This is divine! This is… Oh my God!”  
Beautiful barista still seems a bit taken aback by Stiles’ behaviour, but he also looks slightly amused now, which Stiles counts as a win, but before he can say anything else, a woman appears from the back of the café, smiling broadly. “You like our coffee, it seems?”, she asks and again, Stiles nods enthusiastically. “It’s amazing, it’s divine, it’s… it’s beyond words!”, he exclaims and beautiful barista shakes his head. “He’s insane”, he mutters and the woman swats his arm. “No, he’s wonderful!”, she corrects and Stiles grins. “‘I’m glad you like it! This one’s on the house, and please, do tell all your friends about it! I’m Laura, by the way, and as you can probably tell, we just opened and could definitely use your enthusiasm!”

So of course, Stiles becomes a regular. It’s not just for the coffee, though. He might have also developed a tiny little crush on beautiful barista - Derek, as he has learned, co-owner and Laura’s brother.  
Stiles is quite sure he still thinks he’s a bit insane, but he also smiles at Stiles’ jokes and sometimes gives him coffee for free, so he counts it as a win.  
The weeks go by, and one day, when Stiles is getting his usual, Laura slides a little chocolate cake across the counter. “We’re trying something new. Please tell me if it’s worth anything!”, she asks, and Stiles smiles and takes a bite and “Oh my God!” The cake tastes like coffee and chocolate and it’s the perfect mixture and “Oh my God!”, he moans again. “This is perfect!”  
Laura smiles proudly. “Derek made it.”  
“What?” Stiles turns to Derek, not quite believing it. “You…?”  
Derek nods shyly, and is that a blush on his cheeks?  
“Oh my God, please marry me!”, Stiles blurts out and yes, that is definitely a blush on Derek’s cheeks.  
Laura’s proud smile has turned into a sly grin by now. “I guess we can sell the cakes if they lead to marriage proposals”, she concludes and Stiles and Derek just stare at each other for a moment, unsure what to say next.  
“I have to get to class!”, is the first thing Stiles can think of and Derek grins. “What, no goodbye kiss for your fiancé?”, he deadpans with a completely serious face and Stiles almost trips over his own feet.  
“I… uhm… that… what?”, he stutters and Derek’s face turns shy, which gives Stiles the courage to step towards him.  
“Would you… I mean, is that something you’d actually want?”, he asked quietly and shyly, and wow, he has never felt so unsure in his entirely life, because up to now he would never have hoped that Derek, beautiful barista and producer of the best cakes in the world, could actually return his feelings.  
But it seems he does, because he nods, still looking just as shy, so of course, the first thing that comes to Stiles’ mind is “Oh my God!”, which makes Derek grin, and then they are finally kissing, and yeah, definitely worth all the “Oh my God”’s in the world.  
Because the thing is, Stiles really loves coffee. But he might just love Derek even more.


End file.
